


Scorched Sands

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [29]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Being Homura Is Suffering, Madokami, Magical Girls, POV Akemi Homura, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Homura rests on her deathbed. Someone is coming for her.





	Scorched Sands

Smoke will blot out the stars  
Wounds of red from our wars  
We brought death and despair  
Final darkness prepared

Weakness kept in my heart  
Deafened, playing my part  
Remembering who left me alone

Desolation and pain  
I barely remember your name  
Watch me and smile as I fall

_Keep your wits girl_   
_I promised nothing_

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And clean the slate

Pacing toward my death  
Execution, no less  
How is this what I deserve

Trapped in an alien cage  
And you're forced on my stage  
I can't say I'm not glad

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And clean the slate

Scorched sands stretch around me  
From the never-ending  
War for the heavens and earth

Darkness is all I can see  
As she descends upon me  
And I will give her my curse

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And clean the slate

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And spread my hate


End file.
